The end
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: écrit pour le concours de la page Le Hobbit : écrivez un OS sur une aventure qui vous est arrivé avec un personnage du Hobbit. Menu : Self Insert, UA, skinhead et Mafieux.


Ok, je vais raconter ma vie : j'ai le bac blanc de français mercredi prochain. Donc, maintenant, ba, j'ai pas put finir Lonely Stranger. Donc je met ça pour patienter. Bonne lecture !

This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again  
Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand  
In a...desperate land ?

Le craquement d'une allumette me fait sursauter, et je balance un regard assassin à mon voisin. Celui-ci, avec son visage d'ange, me propose de tirer un coup sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

"Tu devrais arrêter cette merde" lui lançe-je en lui faisant signe de balancer sa fumée ailleurs que dans mon visage. Il me répond par un sourire insolent, mais fait l'effort de se lever et d'aller finir sa clope sur le balcon de MON appartement. Enfin, si on peut appeler vingt mètres carrés sous les combles un appartement. L'avantage, c'est que la seule fenêtre (qui a un petit balcon) donne sur le toit, et que la vue est merveilleuse : la tour Eiffel. L'appart en lui-même... Ba déjà, on voit pas le sol, merci les tapis, et il y a juste des livres partout. Depuis la fantaisie de Tolkien aux Rouguon-Macquart de Zola. Les seuls endroits vides de bouquin, c'est ma "cuisine" : un évier et un mini-frigo avec un micro-onde posé dessus. A oui, et mon lit aussi. Deux matelas posés l'un sur l'autre. Lui, il est plein de peluches.

Bref, maintenant que vous connaissez mon merveilleux lieu de vie, qui n'apporte rien, changeons de sujet. Kili a enfin fini sa cigarette, et m'envoye son portable. J'y lis un texto qui lui donne rendez-vous sur le quai André Citroën dans une demi-heure.

"Tu viens ?" demanda-t-il.  
Je me contente d'acquiescer et de prendre ma veste en cuir et mes Docs. Pas la peine de s'habiller en talon haut et tailleur pour ce genre de meeting, comme aime dire Kili.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le métro. À part un pauvre type qui à l'air bourré et qui fait une lap-dance à la barre central, nous sommes seuls. J'en profite pour le filmer, histoire d'avoir un bon souvenir à filer à ma petite soeur pour son vlog. On fini par arriver au parc, juste avant les quais. Et je crois que c'est là que tout a dérapé.

Kili, qui entame sa troisième cigarette de la journée demande du feu à un mec un peu étrange. Typé indien, avec des dents en avant, qui lui a répondu d'aller se faire foutre. Je lâche du bout des lèvres un "parisien de merde" parce que, oui ! Je viens de province ! Auxerre en Bourgogne les gens ! En fait si je suis à Paris, c'est parce que je suis à Science Po. Bref, le type l'a mal pris.

"C'est à qui que tu parles ?  
Déjà, cher monsieur, on dit "à qui parlez vous", car dans une question le sujet viens après le verbe, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire sciemment une faute de grammaire. Ensuite, oui, je vous parle à vous. Nous n'avons fait que vous demander du feu, pas la peine de nous dire d'aller "nous faire foutre". En plus d'être vulgaire, cette expression manque singulièrement de personnalité et...  
Écoutes-moi bien gamine..."

C'est à ce moment que Kili se décide, enfin, à bouger, et enfonçe son poing dans le visage de l'homme. Malheureusement, le type attendait apparement cinq mecs, avec une gueule de Skinhead, et tatoués de leurs crânes chauves à leurs rangers dégueulasses. Donc, on s'est regarder, et on s'est barré en courant le long des quais. Tant pis pour l'albinos irakien qui sert de boss à Kili, je tiens à la vie. Le "léger" problème, c'est que... Ba c'est qu'ils nous ont suivis, ces malades !

"La... Prochaine... Fois... Que tu veux faire ta maligne, évite de... Provoquer... Un Skinhead !" Me dit-il en courant. Il est d'ailleurs essoufflé. Faut arrêter la clope chéri.

Bref. On est là, il fait un peu frais, et on cours comme des dératés. On finit dans une rame de métro de la 8, direction... L'école militaire. Je crois. Le grand frère de Kili est là-bas, il pourra nous aider. Pendant 20 minutes, on est là, a regarder autour de nous, en cherchant si les cinq sont pas là. Problème ? Ils sont deux rames plus loin, on les a vu monter... Donc, faut qu'on se barre en courant dès que les portes sont ouvertes.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont nous lâcher ? demandai-je à mon voisin.  
Je pense pas. C'est pire que la mafia c'est trucs là...  
Trucs ?"

Je marmonne une réponse, mais on préfère se tailler en courant, avant que les skinhead (oui, parce que l'Indien nous a pas suivi lui...) nous choppe, parce que OUI, ils nous ont vu sortir du métro ! Je hais l'opiniâtreté des racistes ! Enfin bref.  
Et puis, tout d'un coup... STOP ! Deux types a moto arrivent; et là, ba les skinheads préfèrent se barrer en même temps... Et nan ! c'est pas fini !  
Parce que les types à moto, j'ai nommé Smaug et Bolg, sont les deux hommes de mains de Azog, l'albinos irakien qui sert de boss à mon meilleur ami.  
Ni une ni deux, on se retrouve sur les sièges arrières d'une très belle BMW. Normalement, je l'aurai admirer, mais là non. Donc, on est là, sur de magnifiques sièges en cuir, et on se dirige vers l'appart luxueux du boss.

Très bel appart d'ailleurs. Grand, lumineux... ATTEND C'EST QUOI CETTE TÂCHE ROUGE PAR TERRE !  
(j'ai paniqué, excusez-moi.). Donc. Il y a une grosse tâche rouge par terre, normal...  
Et la, derrière son bureau en mode "appelez-moi-Al-Capone" y'a l'albinos.

"Très cher... Et chère, (il a un petit hochement de tête vers moi). Vous m'avez déçu, Kili. Beaucoup. Vos trois dernières missions sont des échecs. Vous connaissez la règle. Trois échecs."  
Je vois Kili baisser la tête. Attend quoi ?! Non !

"Stop ! Vous ne pouvez pas !  
Cie..."  
Je tourne la tête vers lui. Et ce que je lis dans son regard me donne envie de pleurer. Alors, je me débat. Smaug me regarde. Je le connais depuis des années. Depuis que Kili bosse pour Azog. Alors, je vois de la pitié dans son regard.

"Non !" Je hurle. Mais rien n'y fait. Alors, je rue sur ma chaise. Les bras de Smaug me compresse. Je ferme les yeux lorsque j'entend le bruit du flingue.  
"Non..." Ce n'est plus qu'un murmure. Les sanglots me nouent la gorge. Trop tard.

Une détonation. Je sens quelque chose éclabousser mon visage. Les larmes aussi coulent sur mes joues.

"Je suis désolée, Lucile. Pas de témoins".  
Cette voix... Je rouvre les yeux. Il tourne son regard rouge d'albinos vers moi. Je sens la colère montée. Je relève la tête. Je n'entend même la fin de la deuxième détonation. Aucune douleur... Et je me sens bien maintenant.

Fin

Review ?


End file.
